Text me
by BlueDreamShadow
Summary: Marinette and Adrien get an app to text each other. A reveal follows.


**A/N:** I saw a post by pozolegirl on tumblr and I couldn't help myself. It's pretty rushed so there's probably a few errors and in that case I'M SORRY. I hope you like it! Please review what you thought of it!

* * *

"Sooo… it's a messaging app for me and Chat?" Marinette asked her kwami uncertainly as she took her phone from the little creature.

"Yes! So that you can easily contact each other when there's an akuma attack or something else important" Tikki said and floated over to show her more. "See, if anyone tries to see your messages it just looks like normal texting and his contact name is CN so no one will suspect anything"

Marinette looked at Tikki and then at her phone. At first when her kwami had mentioned it she had been very skeptical. She really wanted to keep her Ladybug life out of her normal life and with this it would be easier for both Chat and others to figure out who she was. But it could be really helpful. If she for example spotted and akuma and had to notify Chat it would be easy.

"Okay, I think I can work with this" Marinette said and smiled.

"Great! Just remember to be careful with what you text if someone would happen to see it" Tikki reminded her.

"Yes. Absolutely"

.

"This is awesome! I can really get a hold of Ladybug at any time?" Adrien exclaimed excitedly while inspecting his phone.

"Yes" Plagg said as he took a big bite of cheese and Adrien actually squealed of happiness. "Doesn't mean you should though" the little kwami added and made the boy stop the happy dance he had been doing.

"Why?" he asked and was astonished when Plagg actually put away his cheese.

"It's for emergencies. So you can tell each other if there's an attack going on or something. Not for trying to make her fall for you, okay lover boy?"

Adrien looked at his phone and then at Plagg and smirked.

"Fine. I won't try to make her fall for me using this app" he said and turned away starting to type. "Not my fault if she does though"

.

CN: _Hey Ladylove!  
_ LB: _Hello :P  
_ LB: _Something wrong?  
_ CN: _Nope! Just testing this out  
_ LB: _Okay :)_

Marinette put her phone in her pocked and started walking to school, hoping that Chat wouldn't bombard her with texts just because he could.

But then her phone buzzed.

CN: _How are you?_

Marinette sighed but smiled slightly. Just a nice how are you. That was okay. She could live with that.

LB: _I'm pretty good, just heading to school_

The answer came immediately after that.

CN: _Me too! And I'm pretty sure this day is going to be purr-fect_

.

When she arrived at school she was just about done with everything, and it was very obvious on her face. Alya immediately asked what was wrong but Marinette just answered nothing and marched inside to the classroom.

Her phone buzzed.

CN: _U know what?  
_ CN: _I am paw-sitively claw-some, don't u think? ;)  
_ CN: _Maybe even claw-some enough to go on a date with ;))))_

"Who's texting you?" Alya asked from beside her.

"No one" Marinette muttered.

LB: _Just shut up Chat  
_ CN: _Meow-ch_

"Who's CN?" Alya continued trying to get answers out of her friend.

"Nobody important" Marinette said.  
 _  
_CN: _Want 2 hear a joke?  
LB: No_

"Seriously, who is this person?" Alya asked and tried to take the phone from Marinette's hands.

"Someone super annoying" Marinette answered.

CN: _I wondered y the basketball was getting bigger  
_ LB: _Please don't  
_ CN: _Then it hit me_

"Well you better stop now because class is starting" Alya warned and Marinette sighed deeply when she received another text.

.

CN: _How do u make an egg roll?  
_ LB: _Stop it  
_ CN: _U push it  
_ LB: _STOP_

Adrien was having more fun texting with Ladybug than he had ever had texting with Nino or anyone else. And he was pretty sure she was secretly enjoying it too (and he was right but she would never admit that).

"Yo! Adrien! Who are you texting? I swear you haven't looked up once today!" Nino exclaimed from beside him.

Adrien didn't even notice.

CN: _Want 2 snap chat?  
_ CN: _Literally. Snap- Chat? LOL  
_ LB: _Your puns are worse over the phone  
_ CN: _ME-OWCH!_

"Give me your phone!" Nino said and stood up trying to take his phone.

"No! Wait! It's important!" Adrien said leaning as far away as he could.

Nino rolled his eyes. "Fine, keep texting the mysterious LB" he said and Adrien smiled before turning his focus back to his phone.

"But just so you know, class is starting" Nino informed the blonde who wasn't listening at all.

LB: _I HAVE TO GO  
_ CN: _So do I. But that's wuts great about cell phones, u can text and go  
_ CN: _:3  
_ LB: _I AM IN CLASS  
_ CN: _Do you want to go out for icecream today?  
Please?  
_LB: _…  
_ CN: _I'm being totally serious! It'll be fun! :)  
_ LB: _OK. Just for fun. Happy?_

Adrien bit his lips to keep himself from screaming out loud and immediately started texting again. This was the best day of his life. Without doubt.

"Uh Adrien, you should probably stop. Right now" Nino said worriedly but Adrien didn't hear.

He was too busy finishing typing and waiting for an answer and being overall ecstatic. He didn't notice the teacher walking over to his bench and he didn't notice her stopping right in front of him. In fact he didn't notice anything at all until she started talking, scaring him so that he jumped in his seat.

"Adrien. You know that the rule of passing notes during class applies to texting as well. Hand it over" she said and held out her hand. Adrien panicked.

"No, please! I won't do it again I promise. Just don't read it out loud!" he begged but still handed over the phone.

"I'm sorry Adrien but I can't make an exception. That would be unfair" the teacher said and started to look at the texts. "Oh dear, love letter Adrien?" no one noticed the silent gasp coming from Marinette's seat and Alya quietly putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'll just read the last one" the teacher muttered before reading: "'It's all I ever wanted, My Lady'. Well Adr-" she was cut off and startled just as all the students when Marinette started screaming.

Everyone's heads turned to her looking at her weirdly. She just kept screaming as she held up her phone for Adrien. He could feel all the blood draining from his face and surprised everyone by joining in her screaming.

Marinette stopped screaming, stood up, took ahold of Adrien's arm and dragged him out of the room.

Out in the corridor she quickly let go of him and turned so that they were staring at each other. It was quiet.

"You…" Adrien said after a while. "It's been you the whole time?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "And you have been… _him_ since the start?" she asked and he nodded in return.

It was quiet again. Then: "Say it" Marinette said and Adrien looked curiously at her. "Say that you're him. I need to hear it out loud"

He looked down at the floor and hesitated but then he looked back up and smirked. "I'm Chat Noir, My Lady" he said and took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

She rolled her eyes but smiled, feeling happier than one might have thought. "Alright kitty, calm down" she said and pushed his head away gently.

After that fell an awkward silence where they just looked at anything but each other.

"So what do we do now?" Adrien finally asked.

"Go back to class, I guess" Marinette answered and he nodded.

They turned to the door but right before he opened it he turned back to her.

"Are you still up for ice cream?"

She smiled. "I said yes, didn't I?"


End file.
